Thank you, Tom Jones
by LadyTND
Summary: FunnySweet story I just thought of. : MiSa!


**this is just a funny/sweet story i did cuz i was bored, and i needed to do something different from my other ff 'bring on the rain' sooo here it is. Enjoy!**

**Tashy.**

**--------------------Thank you, Tom Jones----------------------**

"Liiiinnnccc!" Michael groaned from his spot on the couch.

Lincoln Burrows just laughed and shook his head, high-fiving LJ when he walked over to his father, grinning. LJ took a seat on the couch next to his uncle and rested a hand on his shoulder, "Dont worry Michael, I have complete faith in your ability to perform this simple task."

"I should have never told you guys." he groaned, burrying his hands into his hands.

"Michael come on, dont be a grump. You're the one who _agreed_ to the bet, you lost so you have to keep your part of the deal." Lincoln told him, folding his arms across his chest all business-like. "Anyways, you have to admit its kinda funny."

"To you maybe! But _I_ am the one that has to do it!" Michael exclaimed, rising when the phone began to ring. He sent them both death glares and answered the phone with a snappy 'hello?'.

"Oh, um..Michael?" Sara asked, a bit taken back by his tone.

"Oh! Sara, sorry, I thought it was...telemarketers...those damn..telemarketers keep calling." he lied lamely.

He could hear the laugh in her voice when she responded, "Sure, okay. Well no telemarketer here." they were both silent for a moment, "Right, so what time are you picking me up?"

Michael looked nervously at Lincoln and LJ who both sat grinning up at him, "Um..seven."

"..Are you alright Michael, if you dont feel like going out then you dont have to, we can-"

"No, no! Um, sorry, its just Linc and his evil son are here making my life hell, you know, the usual." Michael half-joked, which sent them reeling with laughter.

Sara laughed, "Riiight, well you can get away from in an hour to take me out, just try to make it until then mkay?"

Michael frowned into the phone, "Its the dinner that I'm worried about." he whispered.

"Huh?"

"I said I'll try, and I'll see you soon. I love you, bye Sara."

He waited until she told him that she loved him as well before hanging up, "You both are dead to me."

-------------------------------------------------

_'She looks gorgeous'_ Michael thought as Sara slipped off her coat and handed it to the waiter, Michael following suit. Another man dressed in black-and-white smiled at them and led them to their table. Sara gasped when she saw it, Michael had called earlier and had them decorate it a certain way, and he was rather pleased with the results. The tablecloth was a fine silky-red, and there were two long red stick candles on either side of the vase in the middle of the table, which held a dozen oragami roses, each a different shade of red.

Michael watched the candle light splash across Sara's face as she smiled, tears shone in her eyes as she looked at him, mouthing a 'thank you'. Michael smiled back at her, reaching across the table to take her hands into his own, mouthing back 'you're welcome'. They sat like that, hand-in-hand, staring into eachothers eyes, until the waiter who had sat them walked over with a couple of menu's and sat them on the table. He poured them both a glass of white wine and nodded to them, walking briskly off to refill another couple's drinks.

Michael sat back and just admired her as she took a sip of her wine, she set her glass down and laughed when she saw this. "Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Like what?" he asked simply, not moving his gaze.

"Like..like you're-"

"In love?"

Sara looked shyly down at her lap, smiling and blushing at his response. She cleared her throat and looked back up at him, "This is..so beautiful Michael."

Michael winced when he felt a hand settle on each of his shoulders, and saw Sara look behind him in suprise. "Oh!"

Lincoln and LJ bent down to place their heads close to Michael's, "You ready little brother?"

Michael nodded, looking like he was about to hurl as LJ grinned at Sara, "Dont worry, you're gonna _love_ this. Michael's been planning it for such a long time."

Lincoln pulled his brother up out of his chair and dragged him towards the stage, standing in front of a microphone and grinning over at Sara Tancredi, who sat dumbfounded. "Ladies and gentlemen! It would be my honor to introduce a very special person with the voice of a thousand angels! My little brother, Michael Scofield, give him a hand!"

Michael felt the heat rising in his cheeks as everyone began to clap and cheer, he glared and Lincoln, "The voice of a thousand angels? Liiincoolln!"

Lincoln flashed him a smile and leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "Good luck Michael, with the whole thing."

Michael nodded as his brother exited off the stage and stood in the back of the room next to his son LJ, he watched Lincoln wrap an arm around his sons shoulders and laugh. Michael took the mike from its stand and looked around the room as the song began to play. Michael opened his mouth, "It..s..no-ot un-un.."

He motioned for the band to stop and found Sara among the crowd of tables, he nodded and motioned for the band the start up again, which they did. "Its not unusual to be loved by anyone.." he sang, watching as Sara's jaw dropped. "Its not unusual to have fun with anyone."

He stepped off the stage, starting to get into the music, "But when I see you hangin' about with anyone..Its not unusual to see me cry, ooooh, I wanna die."

Michael advanced towards Sara while he continued, getting more courageous when she began to laugh and clap along with the crowd. "It's not unusual to go out at anytime, but when I see you out and about its such a crime!"

He now stood at their table, two bright spotlights were directed on the both of them. "If you should ever want to be loved by anyone, Its not unusual it happens every day, not matter what you say." he caressed her cheek with his hand, "You'll find it happens all the time love will never do what you want it to."

Michael took her hand in his and she giggled, placing her other hand on her bright red cheeks as she blushed and glanced around. "Why cant this crazy love be mine?"

She turned her attention back to him, looking him in the eyes as he was doing to her. "Its not unusual to be mad with anyone, its not unusual to be sad with anyone."

Michael slowly lowered himself to one knee, eyes still locked with hers. "But if I ever find that you've changed at anytime, Its not unusual to find out that I'm in love with you..."

Michael set the microphone on the table and with that same hand pulled out a small black velvet box, talently opening it with one hand to reveal a diamond ring shining up at her. "Sara Tancredi, will you marry me?"


End file.
